versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Redeemer
The Redeemer is a major villain in the Spawn comic book series. Background There have been multiple redeemers throughout history. Phil Timper, Eddie Frank, and Jason Wynn have all taken the role as Redeemer. Phil Timper was an ordinary man unrelated to Spawn used as a tool to make an Anti-Spawn weapon. Eddie Frank was a child who once knew Spawn, but believed his life was ruined because of him. Jason Wynn was Al Simmons' director who led him to his death. Most Redeemers have a relation to Spawn and therefore have a reason to fight, or they have faith in God, giving them a reason to fight as well. The Redeemers can be Spawn's ally or one of his greatest enemies depending on what is at stake. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Consistently a threat to Spawn and is known as an Anti-Spawn countermeasure. Fought with the Violator to some success) Speed: At least Infinite (Comparable to other heavenly hosts who travel across universes and time itself, fought with the Violator and Spawn) Durability: Multiverse Level (Takes extended holy fire baths in order to become stronger) Hax: Flight, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration, Immortality (Like most hosts of heaven and hell, the Redeemer can be brought back to a station above Earth and be remade), Sensing (Stated he could track Spawn all across time and space) Intelligence: Average (Redeemers understand how to fight but do not seem to be granted any further knowledge beyond what they already knew from their life) Stamina: Very High (Cheveyo claims that both the heavenly hosts and creatures of hell are all composed of psychoplasm, which can be an infinite source of energy if used correctly) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Telekinesis' *'Teleportation': Can teleport, the same as Spawn. *'Regeneration' *'Immortality': Returns to the post where he was made if he were to physically die, but can be remade. *'Light Manipulation': Can make use of heavenly light for attacks. *'Fire Manipulation': Can make use of heavenly fire used to make him for attacks. *'Sensing' Equipment *'Sword': Has a sword from heaven, which is especially effective against those from hell. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with some of the Plebiac Brothers, the strongest demons yet *Destroyed Spawn in one of their first encounters *Regularly a rival to Spawns *Casually kills sinners *Destroyed many demons in one attack upon his first deployment as an Anti-Spawn Speed/Reactions *Tracked down Spawn after he teleported city blocks away in mere moments *Comparable to the Violator, who regularly kills angels by outspeeding them *Casually outspeeds street thugs *Should compare to those who can dodge bullets *Comparable to Nyx as Spawn, who should be on par with regular Spawn Durability/Endurance *Regularly tanks holy fire and holy light in order to power up, which is a torturous process *Took hits from a Plebiac brother Weaknesses *The Redeemers can seemingly act on their own *The Redeemers are normal people intelligence-wise *If the wings on a Redeemer are cut off, they can reveal the original host, leaving them totally vulnerable *The Redeemers may suffer from a lot of pain depending on which host it is Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Level Category:Infinite Speed Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Villains